The Adventures of Peter- No cliches here
by AegislashingAlex
Summary: A budding trainer, Peter Tazmily(Obviously not Wilschke) sets off on a journey with his two Ralts. Will he survive the relentless action of the author being a terrible person? Also, does he have a pokemon Fetish? lol idk
1. Chapter 1

_You know, I don't actually remember my father all that well. His name was Lucas. My mother told me that he was a great adventurer and trainer, and dedicated himself to his training relentlessly. He even once became a frontier brain. He journeyed across all six of the well-documented and explored region. He defeated many evil teams across his journeys, and had an experienced team. He seemed to be able to do everything. He was a master strategist, a quick thinker, brave, and a master breeder. He sporadically visited me between his journeys, bringing me a sweet or a trinket. One time it was a Lava Cookie, another a frozen Casteliacone, another time a Rage Candy Bar. Although he wasn't here most of the time, I loved him anyway. One day, I am told, he was given a mysterious flute, and told of its secrets. The last time I saw him, he told me and my mother that he was leaving to search for the mysterious Hall of Origin, where he said he would find an ancient Pokemon. Before he left, he handed me two Pokemon Eggs. I was five years old._

 _ **Seven years later, somewhere in Kalos…**_

 **Lance, Fire Punch!**

My Ralts', Lance, fist engulfed in flame and slammed into the Duskull's face.

 _ **Duskull fainted!**_

Michael's Duskull crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

"Peter, can't you at least go a little easier on me, sometime?"

There wasn't much competition in Vaniville Town, where me and Michael lived. Me and my Ralts beat every other kid in the town. Mostly everybody used simple bug Pokemon such as Caterpie, but Michael, my best friend, used a Duskull.

Speaking of Duskull, I handed Michael an herb, which he fed to Duskull. The small ghost Pokemon shook its head and floated back up.

"Darn it Peter, one of these days, he'll really get hurt and you'll regret it", Michael complained.

"Doubt it. Duskull are very, very bulky for their level."

"No, they're not Peter."

"Yes, they are."

A voice called to us from across the field.

"Boys, Peter is right. Duskull has a defense rating of 90 and a special defense stat of... oh never mind", Michael's father said.

Michael's father was Professor Sycamore's assistant. Nowadays, he does all the research for Sycamore(Sycamore's getting too old for this stuff), but he tells us that Professor Sycamore used to be an awesome professor. Michael's father tells us that he gave my father and him their Pokedexes. Michael's father also used to know my father.

He turned to me.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that your mother was calling for you. You probably should go by, and check with her."

I live with my mother. She's single(widowed), but she claims she's still married. I guess she's still that attached to my dad. My mom was a strong battler back in the day, and she met my dad somewhere in Lumiose.

When I arrived at home, my mother ran straight up to me.

"Peter, I got a letter! From Professor Sycamore! He says that he thinks you are ready for a Pokedex."

"A Pokedex!? I'm not ready for one of those!", I shouted.

"Well, go argue with his granddaughter about it. He says for you to meet her in Aquacorde Town. It's really close, you know where it is, right dear?"

"Yup", I said, turning to the door.

"Wait! Before you go, take these!". My mother handed me a pair of blue shoes. "These are the running shoes. They're a lot easier and safer to control than roller skates. Also, you can see better in areas like Lumiose city."

 _ **Obtained Running Shoes!**_

"How?"

"Imagine there was a camera behind you that….nevermind. Hurry, try them on!"

As I put on the running shoes, I suddenly felt myself grow strangely lighter, and I could run

faster.

"Wow, cool!"

"I know, right? Good luck Peter!"


	2. Chapter 2: Peter you'll hate me for this

How did you all like that past chapter?

 _Reaper789- A bit short._

Well, I'll make this longer.

 _Reaper789- Continue._

Well, I'll make it better.

 _Reaper789- I like it._

I'm sorry i mangled your words like that.

 _My father was the greatest father a 4 year old child could have. He didn't nag, he bought me stuff, he loved me from the bottom of his heart. But he just couldn't stay at home. After all, how could a man like him, who had seen so much, stay put in a town like Vaniville? I think my father continually thirsts for adventure. He quit his job as frontier brain in Hoenn, he quit his job as a master breeder at the Smogon Institute, he quit his stand on the Elite Four, and he turned down the offer to become champion of almost every region he visited. My father couldn't settle down, his need for adventure took him too far. This led him to try the ultimate challenge, a place called the Hall of Origin. No adventurer had ever made it back. My mother begged him to not go. But he went anyway._

 _He never came back._

I ran into Aquacorde with 1000 pokeyen and . I glanced towards my two Ralts, Belle and Lance.

Belle was a female Ralts. She was bred from the very beginning to be a Mega Gardevoir, by my father. She knew Confusion, Calm Mind, and Hyper Voice. Unbalanced moveset, I know.

Lance was a male Ralts. He was bred to be the strongest Gallade, the very best, like no one ever was. He knew The Elemental Punches, and Zen Headbutt. He hoped to become a very strong Gallade. He was already well on his way.

Aquacorde was a calm, quiet, and reserved, without any big attractions. There was a small store, where I bought some supplies, and a small cafe. That was where I found Sycamore's granddaughter.

She sat in the cafe, holding a Pokedex and slowly sipping a small drink. Next to her, sat a Froakie, who also had a drink and wore a small fedora. She was dressed in a pink shirt with a sleeveless vest, with red and black fedora. Fedoras for days.

I walked over to her and sat down across from her. She looked up from her drink, and glanced at me, nonchalantly.

"Hi, I'm Peter. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I am Emmeline. Nice to meet you too."

We both awkwardly looked away for a second.

"Grandfather...told me ….to give this to you?", she said, handing me a Pokedex. "He also told me that you were a strong trainer. Are you? Let's see."

 _ **Pokemon Trainer(Or maybe a rival) Emmeline challenged you to a battle!**_

"Emmeline? Maybe...we should get up first?"

"Oh yeah."

We strolled over to a small street.

 _ **Pokemon Trainer(Probably a rival) Emmeline challenged you to a battle!**_

"Uh, sir? We're doing something here", said a man and a young woman, who were in the middle of a long kiss.

"Uh, sorry!", we both said as we quickly hurried off the scene.

"Kinda ruins the spur of the moment battling, doesn't it?", Emmeline said.

"It does."

Eventually we found a clearing with no people.

 _ **Pokemon Trainer(Definitely a rival) Emmeline challenged you to a battle!**_

 _ **Go, Belle!**_

My trusty Ralts scooted over to the battlefield, where she immediately took her standard battle stance.

" _Are we ready, Peter?",_ she asked me.

" _Definitely"_ , I replied.

Emmeline thought for a moment, then threw out a Dusk Ball.

 _ **Go, Froakie!**_

The blue frog landed on the battlefield, then proceeded to quickly don a fedora. He also put a pipe in his mouth, from which a few bubbles came out.

" _Should we start off with my standard Calm Mind?"_

" _Definitely, Belle. Froakie are usually completely special attackers",_ I said.

 _ **Froakie, Shadow Sneak!**_

Froakie cast a dark shadow across the battlefield, then snuck into it. He reappeared behind Belle and smashed her in the back of her head.

 _ **Belle fainted!**_

I was dumbstruck. I had never seen a Froakie pull of that move before. I quickly picked up Belle and carried her to the side.

I looked at Emmeline. "Did your grandfather breed that for you?", I asked.

"No, I did. I took his mother, a female Dusk Ball Greninja that knew Shadow Sneak, then bred her with a genetically perfect Ditto. It has almost perfect stats, except for in defense. I decided to keep him".

That was even more surprising to me. She bred her Pokemon herself! Wow, even I didn't do that.

I turned to Lance. He nodded.

Lance was a specially bred Ralts, and was technically genetically perfect. This meant that all of his stats were perfect, and could be made even better by rigorous training. Although he was rather **adamant** , he still had a very high defense stat. He could take at least one Shadow Sneak.

 _ **Go, Lance!**_

My second Ralts moved onto the field. I counted on him to take the next attack.

" _Lance, Froakie is a water type, meaning he's weak to your Thunderpunch. Got it?"_

" _Peter, I already knew that. Leave it to me to take the hit."_

That was Lance. Very confident. But then again, he had never lost before.

 _ **Froakie, Shadow Sneak again!**_

Froakie did the same attack once more, and slammed Lance's head. Lance fell over, but got back up, obviously dazed. He was still conscious however, and that was all that mattered.

 _ **Lance, Thunderpunch!**_

The air began to electrolyze as Lance's fist became shrouded in electricity. He ran up to the Froakie and did a small uppercut to the Froakie's chin, knocking the small frog upwards. He fell to the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

 _ **Froakie fainted!**_

A small black fedora fluttered slowly downwards and landed at Emmeline's feet. She looked slightly shocked.

She bent down to pick it up, and returned Froakie to his Pokeball.

"Wow, Peter...I didn't know your Ralts would be that strong. I guess you'll be a strong rival.

 _ **Rival(Yeah, definitely a rival) gave you 350 pokeyen!**_

"No really, Emmeline, you don't need to give me money.."

"It's fine. Afterall, that's what professional trainers do, right? I'll clear you out next time though, so prepare yourself!(insert ike memes)".

I guess that meant I was a Pokemon trainer. A real life Pokemon trainer.


	3. Chapter 3: Hohoho-Lune City (Legit Pun)

Don't expect me to upload often. I don't usually have time. But today, I had 2 hours, so I got to writing.

Anyway, PLEASE review and follow and favorite yadayadayada

I named the rival emmeline because Peter has a crush on her at school

Peter dont kill me plox

oh and should i make the chapters longer and whatever

Should i be good at grammar andspacingandtypingandwhatever in this little thing i wrote no ishouldnt

and if people at school are reading this because instagram then sathwik pay me back

too many in school references sorry to other people.

Speaking of school, I apologize for my description of the Pokemon school. I have no idea what it looks like, so I sort of made it up.

~AegislashingAlex

After an obviously very dangerous and precarious journey through two routes and Santalune forest, I came across Santalune City. On my map, it told me that the first gym was here.

Santalune was another small and quiet town, but considerably more busy than Vaniville or even Aquacorde. The buildings were all quite small and pretty, and a medium-sized Roselia fountain stood in the middle of everything. I heard

I saw that there were two main attractions. the first was the Pokemon school, and the second was the Pokemon Gym. One naturally preceded the other in effectiveness, so I went there first.

When I came up to the Pokemon school, a small girl offered me Roller Skates, which I declined. Engraved on the door was the message, "Learning is the base of all success." I pushed open the door and walked into a rather small room, in which youngsters sat in desks listening to an old man talk about type advantages. The old man nodded to me and told me to sit down. I obliged and sat down in one of the empty desks.

As I listened to the old man drone on about the benefits of having a multi typed Pokemon, I observed the room around me. Hung on the wall were many pictures of students with their Pokemon. A wooden Pokeball sat on a stand, and various memorabilia was all around. Up front was an unorganized desk. On it sat a framed picture of what I presumed to be the old man and a Leafeon. He also had a small leaf hung on his desk.

A sudden voice startled my observations. "Since the lesson is done, let's welcome our new student! What would your name be?", the old man kindly inquired of me.

"Oh, I'm not a student. I decided that I would come by and study up on my type advantages."

"Are you wanting to challenge the Pokemon gym, perhaps?"

"Oh yes, of course, I am going to challenge the gym. Do you know what the gym leader specializes in?"

The old man looked down in disappointment. "Young student, how do you expect to challenge the gym, when, when,", he stuttered a bit, "you do not even know who our local gym leader is? I trust you brought a standard starter pokemon, such as Chespin?"

"Actually, I'm using two Ralts. They were bred by my father." I showed him Lance and Belle, who silently waved at the teacher.

The man looked surprised. "Bred by your father? May I see them for a second?"

I walked up to the front and handed him Belle, then Lance. As I walked by, the youngsters looked at my Pokemon and oohed and ahed, obviously having never seen Ralts. The old man closed his eyes and held his hand to both of their foreheads.

The man was taken aback. "Oh...oh my. These two have incredible potential….why, your father must be a master breeder! What was his name?"

I felt uncomfortable talking about my probably-dead father. "Umm….Lucas. Lucas Tazmily."

His face lit up with recognition. "Lucas Tazmily? He came by this school many years ago! I gave to him my X Attack and X Defense! He also beat our gym. Speaking of the gym, our gym is a bug type gym." He pointed to a poster on the wall, which depicted an enormous room with a spider-web in the middle. "Although our leader has become considerably older since your father passed by, she is still a formidable enemy. Her Vivillion is extremely powerful, and her Masquerain's quick movements leave many in the dust. Here, maybe this will help you."

 _ **Obtained TM40 Aerial Ace!**_

"Now, I know your Pokemon might not be able to learn this move, but it is an important aspect of beating Masquerain. It always hits, no matter the circumstance. Now leave, and good luck!"

I walked out of the school in a daze. My father, the great trainer, started his adventures off here, just like me. Another task overwhelmed me. I had to find a Pokemon that could learn Aerial Ace.

I sat down at a bench next to the Roselia fountain. Flipping open my new Pokedex, I saw that it was now linked to something called Smogon University. It seemed that Smogon was a university for studying Pokemon. My father had worked there. After looking at their website for a bit, I looked up who could learn Aerial Ace. Conveniently, Fletchling, who lived in the area, could learn the move. I set off to find a Fletchling.

I stopped by the local PokeMart to buy some potions and a few PokeBalls. I noticed something shiny on the shelf.

"What's that?", I asked the clerk.

"Oh, that's a great ball. How many badges do you have, sir?"

"Uh, none at the moment. Why?", I asked nervously.

"Great Balls are only available to trainers with a certain amount of badges. Thank you, and have a nice day!", he said, as he put my order in a bag and handed it to me.

Walking out of the PokeMart, I flipped through the instructions on how to catch a Pokemon.

 _ **Step 1: Weaken your target Pokemon**_

Alright, that seemed pretty easy. Confusion wouldn't do so much damage as to kill Fletchling. That means that I could bring it to low health and catch it.

 _ **Step 2: Throw your Pokeball at the Pokemon**_

…...no, really.

 _ **Step 3: Pray to God/Allah/Arceus that it works**_

Well, the instructions didn't help me much, but I thought I had it pretty much figured out. I walked just out of town and into the tall grass. Just on cue, a Fletchling leapt at me from the grass.

 _ **A wild Fletchling(Level: 7) appeared!**_

 _ **Go, Belle(Level: 13)!**_

Belle floated softly onto the ground, and glanced at me.

" _Are we catching the bird?_ ", she asked.

" _Yes, we are. Use Confusion to weaken the Fletchling"_.

" _Aiight."_

 _ **Belle, use Confusion!**_

A purple aura surrounded the small bird Pokemon, and Fletchling took a moderate amount of damage.

 _ **The wild Fletchling used Peck!**_

The Fletchling flew towards Belle and pecked her across the face, dealing minor damage. Belle looked slightly offended, but not hurt.

 _ **Belle, use Confusion!**_

After the second Confusion, the Fletchling looked really hurt. I decided that now would be the time to throw the Pokeball.

 _ **Go, Pokeball!**_

The ball collided with the Fletchling's forehead, and landed softly to the ground.

A rock to the side.

Then another.

Then another.

After a moment of tension, the Pokeball clicked, and I knew I had caught the Fletchling.

I decided to name it Inferno, for the fact that it evolved into a Fire Pokemon.

After catching it, I released it onto the ground. It looked up to me with huge eyes, perkily. Then, Belle and Lance floated over and talked to Inferno. There, I knew they had made friends.

Next up, I would challenge Viola, the bug-type gym leader!


	4. Chapter 4: Is a viola tenor or alto?

My father once told me the story of his experience fighting the old Champion, Diana. Her signature Pokemon was a Mega Gardevoir. He switched his Seviper into a Dazzling Gleam, then used a Custap Berry to outspeed and kill with a Sludge Bomb. He says that he used the Seviper because it reminded him of a certain snake he borrowed many years ago. Sometimes, I really wonder about my father's past.

After training Inferno very hard for two days, it was now level 16. I had taught Inferno Aerial Ace, Peck, Quick Attack, and Flail. My two Ralts were both level 19, now and retained their original movesets. Now, however, Belle had learned Disarming Voice, a weak Fairy type move. I decided I would have her learn it to give her some sort of Fairy offense. I decided we were ready for our first gym battle.

When I walked inside the Pokemon gym, we saw pictures of bug Pokemon and landscape all around. There was also a small man, who stood next to an elevator that went downwards. When he saw me, he came over and greeted me.

"Hello! This is the first Pokemon gym of the Kalos region. Are you a challenger?"

"Well, yes, I am", I replied.

"Then head down this elevator, to where there will be the main gym. Be careful walking along the spiderweb paths!"

Spiderweb paths?, I thought as I headed down the elevator.

When I came down, I saw the same enormous room as on the poster on the wall, inside the Pokemon school. A giant spiderweb was strung across the majority of the room, and small children stood on certain portions of the web. At the very end of the room, an older woman, presumably Viola, was crouched down, taking pictures of the wildlife in the room.

I should probably mention the wildlife in the room. Boy, was there a lot of it. Butterfree and some bug Pokemon I had never seen before fluttered through the air. Metapod hung off the wall. The aforementioned children were battling each other with Bug Pokemon, and I even thought I heard a Kricketune somewhere in the mix. It was complete chaos.

I guess I'll probably start off by just walking to Viola, I thought. As I walked towards her, a youngster blocked my way.

"Sir, if you want to get to Viola, you'll have to get through me!", he shouted at me, his voice high pitched.

Youngster Billy challenged you to a battle!

I decided this would be the perfect time to use Inferno for the first time in a battle with a trainer.

Go, Inferno!

Inferno landed softly on the ground, then flapped up to a neutral levitating position.

Youngster Billy sent out Metapod!

The cocoon just sort of flopped onto the ground, then stayed there.

"I'll have you warned sir, that my Metapod is the strongest Metapod around! In fact, it's probably in the top percentage of Metapod!"

There is no good response to a statement like that.

"Inferno, use Aerial Ace!"

Inferno quietly flew towards the Metapod on the ground, then delivered two quick slashes in quick succession.

"Metapod?", the young boy asked worriedly. No response. The Metapod lay just as it had before.

"Umm...I think he's fainted. Good luck with the rest of the gym!" The youngster held the cocoon in his arms and ran out, almost knocking me off my portion of the web.

I was now in the center of the web. I only had to go one more segment to reach Viola. As I ran across the segment, a dark shape landed behind me. It was a young girl dressed very shoddily as a ninja.

"I am the bug ninja! Battle me!", she whispered.

"But I already passed you. I don't have my obligation to."

"Well, umm…." She sat down and thought about what my obligation to battle was.

I continued running to Viola, and got to her platform. As of now, she was sitting in a camping chair, and looked nonchalantly at me as I stepped onto the platform.

"I challenge you, the first gym leader!", I stated to her.

"How many badges do you have?", she asked me. She spoke in a cool, flowing voice, with a high tenor and a low alto. A large Vivillion, larger than I had ever seen, landed softly on her shoulder.

Wait, do I need gym badges to challenge a gym? "Uh...zero?", I said nervously.

She suddenly got up. "That's all I need! Let's battle!"

Battle! Gym Leader Viola!

She put two fingers to her mouth for a second, then picked out a Nest Ball.

"Go, Masquerain!"

The pink and blue Pokemon fluttered with its many wings towards the center, then darted around for a little bit. It was uncomfortably shiny.

"Go, Inferno!"

I decided I would start off the battle rather normally, with a Peck.

"Masquerain, Toxic!"

Viola's Pokemon flew over and slashed Inferno, leaving a purple gash. Although Inferno wasn't hurt now, it was a long term injury, and got worse over time.

"Inferno, Peck!"

Inferno glided over and ran into Masquerain with his beak, dealing some damage. However, he seemed to have trouble dealing with the strange glare that Masquerain gave off. As he flew back, he looked mildly hurt from the poison.

"Oh, you'll never beat me like that! My BrightPowder lowers the accuracy of all your moves, with a shiny glare that gets in your eyes!", Viola said.

So that was the weird glare coming off of Masquerain. Luckily, I could wrap this particular battle up quickly.

"Inferno, Aerial Ace!"

Cleaving through all the glare, Inferno delivered two strong slashes, and Masquerain fell. A bit of white powder landed on my nose.

"Wow, Aerial Ace, I see. We'll have to deal with that later. For now, Vivillion!"

The enormous butterfly slowly fluttered over, its Compound Eyes staring at me with almost infinite curiosity. Its wing pattern was exquisite, covered with the scales of thousands of landscapes. Its wings glittered like a rainbow through a kaleidoscope, and it was slightly distracting.

"Vivillion, finish this battle off with Infestation!"

Suddenly, thousands of bugs rose up and bit mildly at Inferno. Although it didn't hurt now, it would deal Inferno continuous damage.

I felt that I had to end this battle as quickly as possible, or Inferno would end up taking massive damage.

"Inferno, Aerial Ace!"

Inferno flew towards Vivillion and slashed it twice. Although the move was technically super effective, she looked barely scathed.

"Vivillion, Quiver Dance!"

The Vivillion danced around erratically, and became both stronger and nimbler at the same time. Inferno also took more and more damage from the Infestation and poison. I could tell he was at critical health. I needed to switch him out.

"Inferno, come back!"

Inferno tried to fly away, but the bugs on the ground held him back.

Viola shook a finger. "Tsk, tsk, you forget all the effects of Infestation. It also prevents you from switching out, and deals continuous damage."

"Vivillion, Hurricane!"

As the butterfly flapped its wings, a small storm whipped up in the center of the platform. It the flung Inferno upwards, and he landed on the ground with a thud, knocked out.

Inferno(Fletchling) Fainted!

I thought for a moment. Well, Belle has higher Sp. Defense with a Calm Mind. However, Lance has the tempting kill option. I think I'll go with Lance, and try to take the hit.

I pulled out my Luxury Ball.

"Go, Lance!"

Lance floated to the battlefield. Although he looked exactly the same, he was much stronger than before. He was highly anticipating becoming a Kirlia.

"Lance, Ice Punch!"

A chill of wind blew through the arena, and Lance's frozen fist shot at high velocity towards the Vivillion. The Vivillion flew backwards encased in a block of ice. She wouldn't be able to move for some time.

Viola seethed in anger. "Why...the luck…"

I myself felt pretty bad about my luck as well. But I needed to take advantage of the situation.

"Come back, Lance! Go, Belle!"

"Belle, Calm Mind!"

Belle looked downwards with a serene expression. Although it seemed that nothing happened, I knew that she had powered herself up.

The Vivillion showed no sign of breaking out of the ice.

Another turn to set up! I commanded Belle to Calm Mind once more.

"Belle, Calm Mind!"

Once again, Belle just stood there, but she was roughly twice as powerful as she was before.

"Belle, Hyper Voice!"

Belle let out a cry so horrifying and loud that the ice shattered, flinging Vivillion to Viola's feet. Viola looked almost about to explode.

But then, she quietly took a picture. "I guess a victory is a victory, no matter the conditions."

Suddenly, a flash came from behind me. Belle and Lance were glowing.

First, I was confused. Then I realized that Ralts evolve at level 20. They must have gained a lot of experience in the gym battle. Then...then they were evolving.

A white shell surrounded both of the Pokemon. Then brilliant flashes of light peeked through the shell. The shell started to crack, and the Pokemon stepped out.

Belle and Lance both looked stunning. Belle was very pretty, and wore a white skirt. Although Lance wore traditionally female attire, he looked oddly powerful and serene. I knew both had become far stronger.

They looked at me with beaming eyes. I ran towards them, and we hugged each other.

*SNAP!*

I feel sorta bad about this chapter, not my best writing. I'll make it better. But it would be easier if I got reviews from people other than Reaper789...

review or else


	5. Chapter 5: Lumiose-ity(lol)

_In this chapter and a few others to come, I reference the Paris bombing as a key plot point._

 _Don't kill me or call me a terrorist or something. If you find this offensive, just don't read the story._

 _Thank you very much._

 _Also sorry for not uploading i had a debate tournament and was sick and whatever_

 _~AegislashingAlex_

"Welcome to Lumiose!", read a billboard in the front of the city, as I entered.

The outside walls of the city shined with a certain gleam that only comes from the greatest of cities. The city itself was a giant circle, said to be inspired by a shining city of light far away. The iconic Prism Tower at its center was the very symbol of Kalos for other regions. Lumiose CIty was a hub for the entire region, and in it stood both our government and economic center. The city was in a convenient area for the regions fishers, farmers, and miners to ship their goods. Only recently had they added their first airport, and they exported goods to regions all over the world.

I fingered my first badge, a shiny bug-shaped metal trinket. It showed to other trainers that I was at the beginning of my journey, but still a novice. Entering Lumiose was my chance to earn a second badge.

As I walked through the gates, I immediately noticed a few things. For one, the city was a little less populated than I had expected. Many roads were blocked off, and men in suit stood in a line before me. People who walked in were being inspected, then let in

I walked over to an available man. He looked at my badge, then felt me over. Then he let me in.

"What is this all about?", I asked.

"I apologize. We are conducting inspections on everyone who enters the city. Recently, some evil people decided to try to set off an explosion. We are afraid that they may have entered through the gates, and we are trying to prevent another such event from happening once more. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause to you or other persons."

An attack. Although I didn't think much of it, the prospect scared me a little. Who would set off an explosion in a peaceful city such as Lumiose? Maybe it was the work of one of the evil teams my father fought off a long time ago.

The first thing I did was find a map. Luckily, I found one near one of the iconic Gogoat stations. I sat down at one of the stations, and mapped my next move. The map showed me some important things. First, Lumiose was under a state of emergency. Citizens were to be off the streets by 9:00. This meant that many of the late night destinations, such as the PR Video Studio, and some restaurants, were off the table. Second, Professor Sycamore's lab was located nearby. I marked that as a destination to visit. There were also famous cafes and a hotel in which I could stay. Third, there were many popular battling clubs in the area, and some had special rules. I would have to visit those as well. The time was 12:30, giving me approximately 8 hours to explore the city.

First, I stopped by the Galette stand to grab a quick bite. Lumiose City, besides Prism Tower, was famous for its galettes. True to common word, they were delicious. Then, I walked over to Professor Sycamore's lab.

The outside of Professor Sycamore's lab looked vaguely old and rustic. His lab, over the years, had started teaching trainers the basics of Pokemon biology and psychology. It now contained classrooms, in which students could study for their degree of choice. Although I didn't really want to become a scientist, I went inside.

The inside was bustling with men and women in white lab coats, some students, and Pokemon of all sorts. To the right, two professors battled while students took notes. A man dressed in a trenchcoat and a dark hat observed two women, pretending not to be noticed. Two young professors talked to each other, while their children compared each other's Pokemon. Middle-aged scientists passionately shouted at one another about their views on Life, the Universe, and Everything. In the front of the room lay an elevator.

To get away from the hubbub, I got into the elevator. There were two buttons, and a keyhole. I went up to the second floor, where the classrooms were. There were six classrooms. I walked into the first one, which was labeled, "Studies of Psychic Pokemon". Most of the classes here were walk-in and free, for the good of anyone who wanted to join.

The professor at the head of the room was an old woman, who was lecturing the class about theories of telepathy, and instructing us on how to communicate with our Psychic Pokemon. As I walked in, she nodded to me and continued with her lecture.

"Although you may feel as if Psychic Pokemon are prying into your mind, many don't have the intention, curiosity, or desire to do so. Many Psychics feel people's thoughts as waves of emotions flowing towards them. Make sure not to feel as if they are looking into your mind, or the emotions flowing off of you will either incite their curiosity or make them uncomfortable and ashamed. Use their Psychic powers to communicate better with your Pokemon".

I had never really thought of Belle and Lance as prying, but I realized that they could read my mind. I just had sort of thought what I wanted to say, and they understood. I took a note.

"Psychic Pokemon are usually more aware of what is right and wrong than others, and end up becoming more human than others. Remember, Psychic Pokemon develop most of their personality by absorbing the emotions of their environment, so try to stay positive."

So far, Belle and Lance had only been exposed to positive emotions. I think I was doing a good job as a trainer.

"Now, let's test our Telepathic skills with our Pokemon. Now, you may not be able to get and receive full words yet, but try to at least send over your emotions. You may get out your Pokemon, and communicate with them.

I took out my Love and Luxury balls, and released Belle and Lance.

" _Hi Peter!_ ", said Belle. Lance only nodded.

Everybody turned around in the room. The professor gaped at me and Belle. I was clueless to why.

"Did she just...speak?", the professor stammered.

"Uh...yes?", I replied. " _Of course!",_ Belle exclaimed.

The professor was amazed. "Most Psychic Pokemon only communicate in emotions, and even that isn't always the case. This is something that is only seen among special trainers and special Pokemon. I personally have only seen this in Champion Diantha and Champion Serena". Belle twirled, proud of her talent.

"Does the other one talk?", she asked.

" _What do you think?"_ Lance glared at the professor. The professor looked scared for a second.

"I think you should go upstairs and meet the head of this building". The professor led us out of the room, and back to the elevator. This time, she pulled out a silver key and slid it into the keyhole. It went in with a click. She turned the key, and the elevator headed silently upwards. When we reached the designated floor, she pushed us out of the elevator and went back downwards.

I looked around the room. It was by far the biggest room I had ever seen, and rich mahogany bookcases stacked all the way to the ceiling. The air smelled of a dusty library. I heard the soft flipping of pages around the corner.

I heard a shout. "Aha! Here it is!" We ran around the corner and found an old man sitting at a desk.

The old man had dark black hair which seemed to go every which way. He wore an old lab coat with purple edges, and a pair of bifocals. There was no doubt he was ancient and wise, but his eyes were milky. He held a book, and a pencil hung on his ear. His desk was made of the same mahogany as the bookcases, and was cluttered with all sorts of drawings and diagrams of a Pokemon I had never seen before. At the front of his desk sat a plaque that read _PROFESSOR SYCAMORE_. A lustrous stone sat on a pedestal in a corner. The stone itself was a wonder. It seemed that a wisp of green and red smoke had been infused in it. On the man's right was a crystal lamp that gave off a soft light. On one portion of the desk sat an unfinished crossword puzzle, and the man attempted to be solving it.

"So the host of _Hoenn's Got Talent!_ was Regina Lentle after all!". He looked up, finally noticing I was there. "Do you happen to know what the capital of 'Yemen' is? I've never even heard of the place".

I cleared my throat.

"A woman sent me here? She led me here because I could talk with my Kirlia, Belle and Lance".

The old man put down his crossword, and looked at me with interest. His eyes cleared up, focused.

"Talk with your Kirlia, you say? Let me see." The man closed his eyes, and focused for a moment. "Oh, of course. I assume she was raised from an egg, and has been with you since birth?"

"What? How do you know?" I was surprised.

"Cause she told me. Now, do you know where Yemen is?" His eyes were cloudy once more.

"Dr. Sycamore, the other professor mentioned Diana and Serena. Do you know who they are?"

Sycamore focused on me again. "Diantha was the former champion of the region, until about 25 years ago. Then, she was beat by a young man and a young woman. Subsequently, she stepped down and let someone else be champion. The man declined, but the woman jumped at the chance. She became the current champion, Serena."

I nodded. "Thank you professor." I hurried out the door.

 _Serena…._


End file.
